Everything Is A Mystery
by Dark Mystery Kitty
Summary: What if Tom Riddle was born in the same generation as Harry Potter? What if Aro Volturi had a very powerful daughter? What if the Volturi family were pureblood wizards? Now what would happen if Tom Riddle met Aro's daughter? Would anything change, would Tom still be the dark lord or will he change his ways? Would Tom and Aro's daughter end up together in a dark way or change?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: An Unknown Child_

_Survival by Eminem _

_1__st__ of August _

_ Dear Journal,_

_ I am not sure what it is to write in here. Alec have just gave this to me as a best friend gift. Which I must thank him for giving me, it was very sweet of him to do. I guess I should put my name in here, in any case it should get lost. My full name is Kaly Angelique Linda Volturi. My father always said I wasn't like the others, and I believed him. I am not only a born half human half vampire but I can control all the elements, I am also a pure blooded witch. This is highly unknown about the Volturi family. This is why we are very high in the vampire world. I never knew my mother, she had left me and my father. My father never lets me out the castle, no one outside the castle knows about me. I just want to leave, go some where beyond this place. I just want something more than this, something more dangerous. Well I should be on my way to find Alec and thank him for this journal. _

_-Kitty_

As I was walking in the halls looking at the smoke I was making come out of my wand. The smoke was switching between sliver and an emerald green which I loved. I wasn't paying any mind to where I was walking I was just keeping to myself and my thoughts. It wasn't until I bumped into a hard chest, dropping my wand and almost hitting the floor have I realized I should have been watching where I was going. Waiting for the impact of my head and the marble floor but it never came. It took my brain a moment to process the arm around my waist holding me up.

" Why my apologize Ma'am, I didn't see your lovely self before our little crash here. Why I do hope I didn't harm you my lady. It be a shame if a flower with such beauty as you to be harmed." the mystery guy said. Before I look at his face it was easy to tell it was a guy cause the voice was very deep but not too deep. It was also very I don't know but I feel like I heard that voice before. I just cant put my finger on it. The southern accent seemed like it was pushed. Like it was natural but forced to come out or maybe it wasn't natural and the person was just good at accents. He has to be a vampire I mean mortals aren't allowed in here unless they are lunch for the rest of the castle that drinks human blood. The light shining through the window proved my point. The shine can clearly be seen or he just finished coming from a sparkly place for no reason but hey. I'm not judging i gonna let him do him. "I am fine, I do believe it was my fault I wasn't watching where I was going" I replied.

"It is never the lady's fault" I could hear the smile in his voice. While I thought of it I could kinda tell that the voice sounded very familiar but I could put on finger on who it was. I then realized he was still holding me, so I started to sand up. After I was completely standing I looked at who caught me. " ALEC!" oh my god how could I not known. He just went into laughter "Kaly you show have seen your face, priceless. I cant believe you didn't know it was me. Who on earth did you think it was?" he didn't stop laughing. "To be honest I thought it was Jasper, you know sir Jasper Woodlock Hale. The guy everyone falls head over heels with when they saw him walk in even though you were there first. The one they call so much hotter than Alec Volturi." he hates it when I bring that up.

"Oh shut up you, I still get a lot of girls who fall for me" he replied. "The ones you drink blood from don't count" I started laughing at his face. Completely priceless, he looked hurt and shocked but in a funny way that I couldn't get over. "Alec you should see your face" he looked like he was thinking. "Is it like your face when you where looking at me hunt shirtless?" he smiled after he said this. Ughh, I swear he could be such a pain in my ass. " No more like when I was in my swim suit and you didn't stop staring at me for I don't know 30 minutes. Also vampires don't blinks so, that means it was 30 minutes straight. Is there something you are not telling me Alec." I smirked at his face. His sister, Jane, told me this. He didn't know that I knew nor that she had told me what happen and to be honest when I found out I blushed caused well Alec is cute but I just don't think he is my type. I guess I want a guy more dangerous, more mystery type of guy, just a guy who could keep me on my toes, and challenge me.

" How...who. I mean uhm..." Alec was just lost for words he could get a sentence out that made sense. " You know what Kaly shut up" was the only thing he said. I couldn't hold in the laughter so I just started without being able to stop. "Awwww did Alec catch feelings and didn't want to say anything about it?" once I saw his face I knew he would have been blushing if he could. "Oh shut up, I am a guy I have hormones that I can't cont-" he stop once he knew what he just said.

"Soooo, I mad you horny now did I Alec" I winked at Alec after saying this. I am totally gonna hold this on him for I don't know how long. "Ya know what" Alec said as he graved me by my waist and started swinging me around " you are a hand full Ms. Volturi" said Alec. "Thanks" I said as I laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Broken_

_Kaly's POV_

"Well isn't this just a lovely thing for my eyes to see" said a deep voice. It seemed so familiar but I just could not place the persons voice. Alec replied to the mystery voice before I could, "Oh shut it Felix your just mad that I am able to get a beautiful girl like Kaly here and you are just stuck with your left or right hand." To say I was shock would be an understatement I could have lived a thousand years and not needed that picture in my head. "Kaly Angelique Linda Volturi, you lied to me. You said there was nothing between you and Mr. Alec Volturi" that voice that spoke, I knew it. Alec's face told me he now knew who he said that to and how fucking, fuck we were. "Father Alec was just messing around, it's a joke we and Felix say to each other" I said but the one thing that won't leave my mind is. Alec just told my father, Aro Volturi, he is stuck uh fucking himself... I wish I could take that memory out my head. "Sir, I am dearly sorry but I thought you were Felix. If I knew it was you I wouldn't have said any of that. It was simply as your daughter had said, it is just an inside joke that we all share." said Alec. Anyone could tell that Alec was scared for no one really knows what my father is like when he is pissed to no end. Well everyone but me still my father has no memory of that day. Being the lil devil that I am I erased my father's memory. Not like I cant do it again and save Alec's ass like I always end up having to do, I just need to get my wand from my boot...

Uhm...wait why is it not in there? SHIT WHERE IS IT?! okay I remember holding it then bumped into Alec...uhm... okay maybe I dropped it on the floor and maybe it rolled somewhere. "Hey father did you be chan-" and snap of a twig echo through the halls. I had a feeling on what the sound came from but I was hoping it was my mind playing tricks in my. "I am so sorry Kaly I didn't know it was there" that voice belonged to Felix wasn't hard to place being he has the only scared voice when it comes to messing with me. I looked at him and his face was full of fear and guilt, anyone could see how sorry he was about what he accidentally did. "It is fine Felix I cant get mad at you...for long" I said with a smirk but looking down was the worst think I did. My wand was snapped in half and only if you payed close attention a few colors of smoke were leaving the ends where it broke apart. It was so beautiful that I almost forgot what had happen. "REALLY?! Oh thanks Kaly but please let me repay you for doing this and I don't care what you do or say cause I am going to make it up to no matter what" Felix told me and he knows along with everyone that knows me is I don't like when people repay me or well treat me. It honestly feels so weird call me crazy but I would rather hang with someone just walking around then be taking out to some fancy place. "You handled that really well my daughter, I have taught you well it has seemed" my father said cause I do have a bad temper just he is happy I keep my temper under control.

Everything stopped by a sound, of what seemed to be an animal. To be more clear an owl cause all through the halls you could hear a loud echo of 'hows'. I looked at the window to see a white owl, pure white only black on the mestiorus bird was their eyes. The light was a perfect match to the owl, it made it seem as if the owl came from a greater being than all of us put together. The owl was clearly no one's pet being it was the first time anyone has heard or seen this beautiful bird. It was also clearly here for a purpose and that purpose was a person cause the bird was coming close to us. It was above all of us flying in circles until it flew to eye level. The owl hovered for a while looking at all of us then at me. The owl flew to me at my eye level and stopped, the bird hovered there it took a while for me to see the letter in the owl's mouth. As I reached for it everyone looked with shock and when my fingers touched the letter the owl dropped it into my hand. The bird then stood the the ledge of the window I was leaning on. Who sends letters by an owl and who ever send the letter clearly gave the bird interactions to stay till I read it or till I gave the owl a reply. No one dare spoke at all they just looked, waiting for me to read it, to say what it says. I mean no one in the castle ever seen an owl with a letter, Maria carrying a letter to you was normal being that was she was. Our distillery girl well until she turns 21 cause that is when she maybe become a guard, only time will tell. I looked at the back to make sure it was addressed to me and what I found shocked me completely.

_*__**Ms. K. Volturi, The West Wing top floor last door silver and green room, Volturi Castle **__**Volterra**__**Italy***_

This was clearly addressed to me I mean, they put my room location to a point where it is just unreal. Well if the person went through this much trouble to send me the letter and get this letter to my. I might as well read it, it maybe very important who knows...only one way to find out.

_***Dear Ms. Volturi, **_

_** We are pleased to inform you that you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclose a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1**__**st.**__**. We await your owl no later than October 31**__**st**__** .**_

_** Your Sincerely,**_

_** Minerva McGonagall**_

_** Deputy Headmistress***_

The rest of the envelope had the list of items and books I will need but the only thing is...it is October 3rd. Why am I only now getting this letter if school has already started. "I have been accepted into Hogwarts" I said out loud "Well you are not going" my father said imminently after I spoke. "why not! This is my chance to learn I am going and that is that you cant keep me here forever!" after I said that the castle started to shake and a green serpent snake hissed at everyone but me. It began to clime me to my arm and wrap it self around it to stay there. "Calmmm downn masssterrr, you will dessstroy the casstle" the serpent said. "I cant control it I don't know how to stop or even how I evenstarted this" I replied. "what are you saying Kaly" said Felix and Alec the owl was gone within a second after the castle began to shake. Can they understand us? We are speaking normally like they are. A loud fire cracker was heard and a older man appeared in front of me. "Ms. Volturi you need to try and calm down or you will make the castle crush to the ground" he spoke to me very calmly. I was amazed at how calm he was in this situation I mean, I was making the whole castle shake. "I am Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts I am here to help now listen to me and your serpent and try to calm yourself, empty your mind of all horrid memories" he continued calmly. The serpent then hissed but in a caring way, I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. I could feel the castle start to stay still and then just completely stop shaking all together. Now I know one thing for sure is I need to go to Hogwarts, I really need to control my powers or else I will never be able to do anything without something like this happening again.


End file.
